Persona : The anthology series
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after persona 5 Featuring stories from previous persona games. The Metaverse is back and causing problems whats the connection? Are the golden playhouse and Midnight channel connected? Enjoy the show
1. Joker & Skull

-Tokyo-

Tokyo City 10 o'clock pm April 25 2017. Anzac day. That was the day it all started. We hadn't met before. We did the big, "Wow, you too?"" Then we realized how stupid that sounded and promised never to say it again.

I think we toyed around with actually teaming up again but in the end who really wants to. Movies, TV and comic books make teaming up sound cool, but in the end, do you really want to give up your freedom to the obligations of a team.

We all got over it really quick though. Many of us had our own lives, family and friends back in our respected home. The how and why of the Persona's and their relationship to each other just didn't seem to matter.

\- A Year later-

Goro Akechi walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the Newly established Law office of Sae Niijima . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Sae Niijima, had her hands folded behind her head, and was currently using the desk herself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, . Like the plan?"

"Sir, I said no. I'm not doing jt . This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"The Phantom Thieves returned? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"After what you did Goro and now he have weird incidents again I figured its the phantom theives again."

"Your insane " Garo said.

"Oh come on its not that bad you get to party, have fun, finally get laid " Sae replied "you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Phantom Thieves," Sae said with a lazy smirk. "Look we have had reports of the psychotic break happening again that would suggest the Metaverse is back "

Goro sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that ey are back?."

"Wouldnt put it past it ," Sae ignored his snort, "Its just rumours ."

"You do Realise that cause of you they were never brought to trial ."

"No thats cause of you if you didn't betray them "

Goro threw his hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home."

-Komashida's Castle jail cells-

Ann Takamaki was sitting in a prison cell, the gaurds outside taking a look at her.

"When will you ever learn, Takamaki ? You can't outrun the law no matter what you do," A guard said.

"But I am not the bad guy here, they are , Im trying to save the Metaverse!" Ann responded in annoyance.

"Yeah, I ain't buyin' that. You're a criminal, and you'll always be one after what you did to our king " The guard scoffed as he left the cell, making Ann groan in annoyance again.

"Can you believe these jerks?" Ann groaned.

"If i could bust out, I' have to tell the others," Ann Sighed. " Bigger Questions is how did i end up here ? And how is this palace even here when Komashida's heart was changed?" Ann said to herself. " If this Palace is here are the others also returned and what of the Metaverse?."

-Tokyo-

I sometimes wonder how differently things would have turned out if let's say Joker found the metaverse again. Funny how we depend on Joker a lot.

Anyways, I seriously wish it would have crashed in Inaba. I think Joker was in Inaba I forget. He would have known what to do. At least he would have more of an idea than me. But no, of all places it had to land in Shibuya my city. And close enough for me to reach before anyone. I didn't have a fucking clue. All I knew was that the next morning when I was getting ready for school and they said a meteor crashed into Central street I was like, "Bullshit!"

See this is what happened. I was heading home. I had re joined the track team since the phantom thieves had disbanded. See I'd been having some problems with the S.C.P.D. They hated my guts since Well we kinda showed them up. After all the phantom thieves changed the hearts of a lot of people and helped a crap ton of people. Damn i knew the Mayor was involved but the bastard had weaselled his way out. I wish i could steal his heart. So the track team was to help me get around faster.

It helps my strength, agility, and speed but I still don't want to run around all the time. So anyways, I was heading home, listening to the police radio in my headphones when I heard a call about some domestic violence a couple miles from where I was at. The operator didn't seem to be getting any response from police officers. Guess the patrolmen in the area were pretending to be busy. I figured what the hell I'll check it out.

When I arrived it turned out to be what other officers probably figured it would be. A couple arguing loud late at night. Some neighbor was calling complaining about the noise. Such a waste of a Phantom thieves ability, a domestic dispute.

I walked up and there was a man yelling up at the bedroom window as a woman was throwing his cloths and what looked like video cassettes and CDs out. So cliché.

"Just open the door and let's talk," the man yelled!

"No," she screamed as she sat on the window sill throwing out a box that opened up in mid air and a bunch of magazines fell out. "I'm tired of hearing the same excuses from you!"

I walked up and glanced at one of the magazines and broken video cassettes on the ground. They were porn. The man looked at me as I came up to him. He looked confused and upset.

"Who are you suppose to be," he asked with a sarcastic tone. "

"What's going on," I asked. "It's like 3 in the morning and you guys are screaming."

"She found my porn collection and is freaking out," he said lowering his head in embarrassment.

I was surprised. I was expecting cheating, sleeping around. I was half waiting for her to throw some bitch out next. I looked up and now joined the screaming match.

"Seriously," I yelled up at the girl who was now looking embarrassed herself. "Porn? People are going to go to work tomorrow without their 8 hours of sleep because you're dumb enough to be shocked your husband…"

"Um boyfriend," The man corrected me.

"Your boyfriend watches porn," I continued. "Get your stupid ass down here and let him in."

Before anyone could react there was a loud BOOM! Followed by what felt like a violent Earthquake. The man next to me was knocked to the ground and the woman in the window lost her balance and fell out the window. I managed to maintain my footing to catch the woman before she hit the ground.

When I turned around everyone was coming out of their house asking questions.

"What was that," I heard.

"It came from over there."

"Was it a bomb?"

"No it came from over there."

"I think it was a meteor."

"Yeah I saw something in the sky."

"Maybe it was a spaceship."

I started looking around and saw smoke in the distance.

The woman I yelled at then saved pointed, "I saw it fall over there by the Central street."

In my ear I heard the operator dispatching cops to that area as well. So I ran. As I ran off I heard the boyfriend say, "Damn it! Now we are both locked out!"

I got to the bottom of the hill" I could hear sirens in the distance so I knew I wouldn't have much time. I don't think I believed I knew what I would do once I got there. I was being motivated by curiosity. I just wanted to know what it was that crashed.

When I got up there my nerves were killing me. The anticipation of walking towards the fire and smoke. The feeling of being rushed cause the sirens were getting louder and closer. My suit was fire proof so I walked through it and right to… again what looked like a silver dumpster.

At first I was almost disappointed. Then I touched it. I could still feel the heat and feel that this was no dumpster. See, I can tell the difference. This thing felt solid. Then curious. It was hard to see with all the smoke but there seemed to be an inscription on the lid and what would be the handle looked like a Maltese Cross.

Then I heard the cops arrive. I looked back and through the fire I could see the cops coming out of their cars and the fire truck and ambulance arriving.

Then I heard one of the cops yell, "Hey, it's that Ryuji kid!"

I attempted to lift the thing and take it with me but found it was way too heavy and the cops were now drawing their guns and trying to surround me.

I heard one come over their loud speaker, "Stay where you are!"

"Fuck this," I said to myself and ran off. I could hear a bunch of yelling but I didn't look back. I even turned off my radio and went home thats when i noticed the app had returned to my phone.

-Inaba-

I remember thinking, "Why not me?" Every exciting thing happens some place I am not. God this town is boring i cant believe Morgana convinced me to come out here. Theres something weird happening in this town he said. Something called the Midnight channel he said an investigation team he said .

My mornings usually consisted of sleeping. I'd usually get home from my nightly activities around 5 am to 6 am. Sleep in till 11, 11:30am. Then lay around my apartment. I always schedule my plans for the afternoon.

Although that day I didn't have any plans. Well, I had one lead but it was… eh. To tell you the truth I was more interested in returning to Shibuya at that point. My worst fear since I obtained the my training was seemingly coming true. It was changing me. I use to be so responsible. I took my studies serious. Now, they didn't seem as important. I was becoming more reckless. Motivated by my whim and curiosity.

A part of me wanted to put my foot down and continue investigating this Midnight Channel, but the Phantom Theif inside of me won over. And with that I caught the train to Shibuya.

The news report said that another train has crash crashed in Central Street. So that is where I went. When I got there the entire place was surrounded. Cops everywhere. People in suits and pant suits walking around, talking to each other and ordering people in uniform around. I stayed hiding from a distance. Ryuji had warned me Shibuya wasn't friendly to our us.

I used my Camera to zoom in and take pictures. I saw paramedics caring body bags into ambulances. I began zooming in as close as I could scanning the area. The hole in the ground looked like a regular hole, minus the train. At the time I just figured I got here too late and they had already picked it up. Seemed quick but I didn't give it a second thought.

I wasn't going to get any closer with the area so busy, so I decided to take a break. Hit the city, get something to eat and check back once the area was cleared.

I occasionally checked in throughout the day and it wasn't till after midnight that they cleared the area. I was expecting guards or officers posted on all ends to the stations parking lot. But nothing. I got to where I remember the crash being and it was all gone. The area was clean, repaved and repaired.

"Weird, huh," I heard behind me.

I looked and it was Ryuji . He walked passed me. It looked as if he were scanning the area too.

"Yeah," I responded, trying not to look like he startled me. "You would think a thing like this would be preserved for further investigation."

He nodded, "That's what I thought."

I turned on the app in hopes of an odd occurrence..

"Looks like Ryuji is learning," Morgana said. More to himself.

"I don't mean to be a bitch," He said. "But why are you here?"

"Originally to just see the crash," I answered. "But now I think I've stumbled onto to something."

"Well, whatever it is We can handle it," He said. Ryuji then Hugged me " Welcome back Joker " he said, i nodded.

I looked at him and he was still scanning the area.

"Have you heard from the others?," I asked.

He stopped walking around and spun to face me.

"No Ann has been missing for weeks now " Ryuji answered, then seems to think about it. "I have no idea about Yusuke , Makoto or Futaba."

I laugh..

"What," Ryuji yells.

"Yeah, "I laugh. "Im sure we handle this alone."

"Yea" Ryuji says.

We began scanning the areas that weren't paved around the parking lot. The cracks in the pavement. Anything they might have missed. I was walking around and Ryuji just followed me around. Scanning the area too. He was coming off really eager. I was beginning to wonder if he missed this.

"I miss this being the Phantoms," he said sounding proud.

"Yeah Me too," I said.

"Hold on you said you used the app " Morgana said.

"Its back on my phone too ," I said. Looking at my phone.

"We've built up a reputation here ," Ryuji continued on.

I was scanning trees around the parking lot, trying to ignore Ryuji and Morgana arguing, when I came across something.

"Why is there blood at the crash site," I whispered to myself.

"My God," Ryuji yelled. "Why do people keep saying that?"

I looked back at him.

"What else should they call it," I asked.

"It wasn't a train," Ryuji said.

"How do you know," I asked.

"I was the first one here," He answered. "I saw what crashed and it was definitely no train."

I stood up now giving him complete attention.

"Why didn't you mention this at first," I asked.

Ryuji shrugged, "'Cause, i was having to much fun doing this with you and Morgana again i forgot."

"What was it," I asked.

Ryuji shrugged again, "I don't know. It was metal and looked really old. Like an Antique. Looked like a dumpster from the old days. Those metal ones."

Morgana laughed, "A garbage can crashed to the ground?"

"It just had that look," Ryuji said. Sounding frustrated that Morgana laughed at him.

"And it had some writing on it and a cross as a handle."

Now this was getting interesting. "What kind of writing," I asked.

"I couldn't read it," he said, pausing. As if he stayed still enough it would magically come to him. "Looked like that language they write the bible in."

"Hebrew," I asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah," Ryuji yelled all excited.

I thought about it for a second. I really wish this thing crashed in Inaba. I could have been the first on the scene rather than Ryuji I don't know why but my gut was telling me I had to figure out what really happened here.

" Whatever happened here the question is how is the Metaverse back" Akira said. Ryuji nodded " Didnt we destroy it ?" He asked " We did but after all Momentos is the desires of humans after all " Morgana said " Do you think the Palace's were restored ?" Ryuji asked " Its possible " Morgana said.


	2. Fox, Noire, Queen and Navi

-Akihabara-

Akihabara. New home, at least at the time, of Famous detective.

I remember as a child I was always curious of how things are and why they are. I enjoyed characters like Indiana Jones, Don Quixote, and Marco Polo. I was fascinated by the stories about the age of Exploration. I sometimes felt I was born too late. Everything now is paved on or built a building on it. Everything to discover has been discovered I felt.

So here I was. First day and confused as hell. I had one big green duffle bag and a CD walkman on my bed , this city had the legendary Phantom Thieves now they been quiet for about a year. I moved on from that, begins to dress in a suit "Time to go to work ".

-AsaKusa-

AsaKusa, Home of Yusuke , the future Famous artist As soon as I could get a submission accepted. Last year when I graduated high school I promised that I would be a professional Artist. That didn't quite work out.

If one I could use my powers. I would kick ass. But then that would give me away and probably get me in trouble. The police already has a warrant out for my arrest. Phantom Thieves weren't exactly legal. I say if the laws weren't designed to protect the criminal then I wouldn't have to be out there changing all those hearts.

August 29, 2018, I was again out of work. I was entering in local tournaments and shows. I'd sometimes teach to pay the bills. I also did temp work, working warehouses and stuff. I didn't want to take any permanent job for fear it would interfere with my painting. So all I had to do that morning was watch TV.

I had gotten in late from a really boring night of patrolling. Every call I intercepted that night was gone by the time I got there or cops were already on scene. So I got home around 6am and passed out on the couch with the TV on.

I woke up only an hour later to the news coverage of some crash in Shibuya I tried to fall back to sleep but it struck my interest. "When did this happen?" I thought. "Where in Shibuya " " Isnt this is familiar?"

Pretty soon I just sat up and watched. I had my TiVo set up in at all times to record in case something like this came on the news. So I grabbed my remote and pressed record. I watched and they explained how no one was hurt and officials were checking the area. Clean up was in progress and the damaged Train had been moved to a nearby government facility.

But then I caught something in the background. Joker. I jumped out of my seat and leaned forward, but they changed angles. I waited for them to cut back but they cut to commercial instead. So I stopped recording and pressed play. I rewinded to the spot and it was blurry but definitely looked like Joker.

What was he doing in Shibuya ,When did he come back. Whatever it was, it appeared this crash was more than it appeared to be.

I had nothing tying me down here. So I decided to find out for myself. I went to the Train station and headed for Shibuya.

-Chinatown-

I live in China Town in Tokyo, But my reasons for such a decision is mainly 'cause this part of town is rarely policed by the Police and crime runs ramped perfect place for a former Phantom theif.

How I ended up back in Shibuya was slightly different to the rest. I didn't hear about the crash. I was busy. Tracking a mysterious man who was investigating me for my sister.

I had caught wind of it by a local snitch of Sae's. It all started when I stopped a robbery of a neighborhood Check Cash.

"Hands up," yelled the robber.

A couple years later I would find the surveillance tape on an episode of "Japan's Dumbest Criminals." But I digress.

He aims the gun at the bullet proof glass. Now I'm not here yet but from watch it on TV I saw him. At this point it is as if he notices how stupid he looks. Now from the angle of the camera you can see the girl behind the counter lower her hand carefully and push the button. Now give it about 10 seconds and that is when I heard the call and I wasn't that far away.

So then, realizing what a lack of a threat he was he quickly grabs Liu Xiang, the snitch who was cowering in a corner. The robber puts the gun to Liu's head and begins making threats to shoot Liu if the money isn't given to him.

After an exchange of words and the robber shooting a shot to the floor, to display his seriousness, you see the girl gather the money and make her way to the door to the lobby. The robber starts walking over to meet her at the door which is parallel to the front door. The girl cracks the door open when I come in and kick the robber in the back of the knee. The girl dives back into the room, Liu is knocked to the floor as I grab the robber by the head and slam him into the bullet proof glass knocking him out cold.

It was your regular hooray. The press arrived and interviewed me. The public praised me. Then I could hear the sirens which meant I had to leave. Cops hated being shown how worthless they are.

But I wasn't done. I caught up with Liu in the alley.

"You alright," I asked.

"Jes, Jes," Liu said. He had a strong accent. "I need to talk to jou. There is a man looking for jou."

"Who," I asked curiously. Why would someone be looking for me?

"I don't know," Liu answered shaking his head. He always looked nervous. "He was asking if I knew who you were, and then asking me tings like where you go and where I see you."

"You know where he is now," I asked.

Liu handed me a card to a hotel, "He said if I found you to call him here."

It was the Amagi Inn just outside of Inaba.

The next morning, I was posted on the roof top across the street from the entrance. I watched as the Police arrive " Oh great " i said . I make my way down to the street " Hey its that Criminal" One cop calls out i take off running " Freeze Bitch!" A cop calls out " Whoa we cant call her that we might get sued " Another cop says . I manage to give them the slip.

I head to the Train station. I walk to the Shibuya platform. I was at a dilemma. I had no money to buy a ticket. I was broke. I just spent most of my money for some new shoes. But I had my Sister's credit card. "For emergency use only," she told me.

I think this constituted an emergency. So I bought it.

-Ginza-

Ginza wasn't that far from Shibuya so I jumped in my car and drove my happy ass to the site. Like Yusuke would tell me later, I also saw Joker in the news segment and was curious what he was up to.

When I met Joker For the first time I knew he was a good guy, so he wouldn't be back for no reason.

I had some loose ends to tie up before I left. I was a single girl and i had to sort out my father's company. It was the end of the month and I wasn't sure how long this was all going to take.

I ended up arriving pretty late. There they all were arguing.

"What are you all doing here," yelled Ryuji

"I came here 'cause I saw Joker make an appearance on the morning news," said Yusuke.

I decided to make that my intro. "That's funny," I said walking towards the group. "That's why I came."

Everyone looked back as I entered the circle.

"Jesus," yelled Ryuji . "The you too?"

Joker quickly took control, "Alright, alright, We all here for the so called crash cause we all saw it on the news " Makoto looked confused " I didnt see the news but why is Ryuji acting like a brat…"

"Hey, Fuck you!" yelled Ryuji.

Joker just ignored Ryuji's outburst and continued. "We came here 'cause we all were curious about this so called Crash."

"It wasn't a crash," Ryuji again with the yelling. "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

"Ryuji says there was an object of some kind," Morgana explained.

"It looked like a dumpster," Ryuji said. "One of those old silver ones with the lid."

Yusuke laughed, "Maybe someone was just throwing out the trash at the train station."

He made everyone else laugh causing Ryuji to pout and cross his arms.

"But seriously," Futaba said. "Something weird is going on. They cleaned this mess up way to fast and the news says there were no injuries but when I was here this morning I saw them taking out a bunch of body bags."

"How many," Maktot asked.

"I saw 6 or 7 but there could have been more," Joker explained. "Plus Morgana found blood on some of the trees around here."

Yusuke tapped his chin then spoke up, "So we came here because of the crash thing ?."

Everyone looked at each other. We all seem to get the same feeling. Yusuke just put it in perspective.

" Also we're all here but Lady Ann" Morgana said. " Yea thats weird " Joker said .

.


	3. The return of the Crow hostile takeover

-Shibuya-

I started to walk down the long path back to my car. I had to get back to Okumura foods.

As I walked down I started to reflect. What Joker had said.

-Goro Akechi-

It was two years ago. My grandmother was still alive. My mom died giving birth to me. I'm not sure what was wrong with her, but she was warned against having a child. Aparently something about her physiology prevented her from being able to withstand labor. But my mom was a strong Catholic and when she found out she was pregnant she refused to have an abortion. She believed if God allowed her to be pregnant, then so it would be. She also insisted on natural child birth. Anything else, she believed, was not from God. If my Dad the Bastard had his way i wouldn't have been born, but my Mom was strong in her beliefs. She said, "If God wants me to die giving birth, then that is what God wants.

Well, I guess God wanted her dead, 'cause I grew up with my Grandmother. After the death of my mom, my Dad never wanted me. I sometimes stare at the picture of my mother in the living room and wonder if we would meet up in the afterlife.

The death of my mother was hard on my grandmother too. She became an atheist after their deaths. She couldn't understand how a God would allow such a faithful woman to come to such a tragic end.

Me, I'm not sure. I guess you can consider me a agnostic. God or no God, I don't care either way.

So at the time, when I got my break, I lived in Gonza. The coming of the detective prince they called me. I still don't know why i was only doing what i wanted. Life was not going so well for me at the time. I was suppose to move to Shibuya after graduating High School, but the night before my Graduation my grandmother was rushed to the hospital due to a heart attack. I was now stuck in Ginza taking care of her.

That was two years ago now my father was also gone i was sitting with his Lawyers. They were whispering cleared my throat to speak up and suddenly they just cut me off, "Your receiving 10 million right now."

Well, that shut me up.

"Now I'm sure that sounds low," The lawyer explained. "But your father had it planned for you and your to receive it right now with no strings attached."

The guy made a valid point.

"How do I know I will get this money," I asked.

"Simple," he said with the greatest of ease, as if it were no big deal. "We sit here and call your bank and verify the transfer."

And then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. I was impressed... Hey back then having a cell phone was a big deal.

He passed the phone to me and I spoke to the bank person and she verified my identy, social, license, my security question... The whole nine yards. They she verified my new balance, ten million one hundred fifty two yen and eighty four cents.

My body felt numb as we stood up and he held out his hand. We shook hands and then He handed me my notebook. I stood there and just watched them walk away. I was trying to comprehend how much money I had now. I was trying to figure out how I was going to explain this money to my Grandmother now. Would I tell her the truth or make up a story? If I made up a story what would I make up? Then I considered not telling her at all. Just magically have money.

I began walking away when the guy who was cleaning up our table called to me, "Hey!"

I looked back still a little dazed.

"You drop this," he asked? He held up a phantom Theif badge.

I walked over and took it from him, "Thanks I said."

I looked around for The lawyers, but they were long gone. For a second I was worried. Was this going to be a violation of this? Were they going to take away my money? Oh, my god! Take me to court! But then I thought about it. They never mentioned anythng. I shrugged put it in my pocket and went home.

As I drove home I decides I couldn't lie to her. She had raised me better than that. Plus once she knew how much I got for it all how could she be angry.

"You did what," she screamed!

I was so wrong.

"Mrs. Akechi you really shouldn't get excited like this," Angela nurse . Then she shot me a look like I was the biggest jerk she had ever seen.

"That was your father's," She screamed.

"I wasn't expecting to get it ," I tried to defend myself.

She shook her head. Her anger quickly turned to crying. "You don't understand. That is his pride. He used us!."

My grandmother died that night. The doctor said she died peacefully in her sleep and that is what I continue to tell myself. Even though there is a little part of me that feels I had something to do with it. A little voice inside tells me I sold my grandmother's life for 10 million yen. So for that reason I maintain 10 million yen in my account at all times. I refuse to spend the money that killed my grandmother. I simply live off the interest.

So that's the story of how I got to where i am

Oh, the Phantom thieves?, That's a different story.

-Haru Okumura-

I didn't want to walk away. That woman seemed like she was sincere. I didn't sense any bad vibes from her. I even saw her glow in my presence. But this makes no sense, how could the board do such a thing. Unless they had this planned.

So I was being forced to step down, i have choice i just have to see where he goes.

This was my Father's company. He had a saved his families company from bankruptcy. But unfortunately for him, Goro caused him to have a mental shutdown guess thats what he got for being the competive type. So his desire lead to his demise but now.

" Im so sorry Ms Okumura but the board has made its decision" Ms Kimikawa the chairwoman of the board said

"So did you replace me then?" I asked

" The board didnt like your past life as a phantom Theif so they choose a adequate replacement" Kimikawa said as the door opened and Goro Akechi walked in. The man who killed my father.

" Akechi-Kun?" I said confused

" Oh i see you have not told her " Akechi said smiling.

" Im sorry sir i hadnt gotten to it yet " Kmikawa said

" Oh then allow me " Akechi smiled " The board figured that the detective prince would be the best replacement due to my stellar reputation" He continued. I was stunned he took my father from me now he was taking my life from me as well.

" Oh do not worry the company is in good hands " Akechi said. I punched him in his jaw before walking out

" Ms Okumura!" Kimikawa shrieked as she tendered to Akechi

" I guess i deserved that" Akechi said.

-Marie-

Damn car rentals. This is what I get for being cheap. I was on tour with Rise Kujikawa. Igor had let me go now i was on the hunt to awaken my own persona.

I popped the hood and got out of the car. I lifted the hood and looked. "I have no idea what to look for," I said to myself. I soon somehow managed to get the car started and the tour was on the move again.

" Whats our next destination?" Rise asked me " Shibuya " I replied.


	4. The return of Ohya

Beware the Midnight Channel, that watches all the time, Watching through thick fog thats Sublime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll come for your head.

-Secret location -

A seven figures wearing white gather in a secret room " It seems we have a problem " one of them said " The city is falling into chaos those phantom thieves bring hope they're proving to be annoying " another said " Dont worry brothers and sisters " one said stepping forward " But Sir we were able to regain our control of the city when they had left now theyre back we can lose everything we worked hard for " one protested " Relax young one everything is fine we will sort is problem the city is ours " the Leader said . The others nodded " We will end this annoyance once and for all " the Leader said . All members nodded.

-Akiharbara-

The Commissioner stood on the rooftop of the T.P.D. a member approached the Commissioner " Seems everything has gone to shit " The Commissioner said " No just a hurdle in our plan " The member said " Well you have those bastards the Phantom Thieves of hearts so you better find a way to get rid of them all " The Commissioner said " Heh dont worry Commissioner everything will be fine " The member said walking away leaving the Commissioner to his thoughts. A broadcast across the city grabs the Commissioner's attention .

the broadcast of the thieves is shown everywhere replays of Miahima saying protect your ass is played over and over again " Looks like the phantom thieves think theyre better then us" the reporter said as Mishima appears " Whoa whoa thats not what i said its out of context " he protests " But you still said it " reporter says " Thats not the point you can all hate me but they've saved and helped people so many times " Mishima says " Where have they been its been a year since they were active" Reporter snaps " You know they can change your heart right " Mishima says smugly " Now your threatening us you guys really do have your heads up your own asses " The reporter said .

" Wow hes gonna get them to hate us more " Yusuke says watching the braodcast at Labanc , Akira and Morgana stands in the park looking at the broadcast " Well that went well " Akira said "They won't listen till its too late " Morgana said ."Well thats not our problem we have things to do with or without people getting in our way" Akira says looking away a Figure is watching unknown to them.

-Two Weeks Later-

It had been weeks since the attack and the change of heart on the Commissioner. The Commissioner of the T.P.D. Stood looking out his office window " Is the Phantom Thieves right ? Are they bad for the city?" He thought to himself . The Commissioner headed out of his office " Double patrols we have to show the citizens that the city is safe even with these weirdos running around got it " He said " Yes sir " the officers replied in unison before heading out .

-Phandom radio- Akiharbara-

Ohya landed with thud going through a table in her radio station booth . The Figure advanced towards her making Ohya back away" Ouch god damn you wont stop me finding out who what happened to Kayo" Ohya said as the Figure reached her " Hello handsome" Lula said appearing. The distraction by Lula allowed Ohya to kick the Figure in the balls which Lula finished off by punching it out a window " Man those guys are annoying " Lula said helping Ohya up .

-Secret location-

The group had gathered " Our plan has failed those Phantom Thieves got involved in our business " one member said " All is not lost brother " Another member said . The leader walked in " Brothers and Sister this is not a failure but a hurdle we still havd control of the city the Phantom Thieves will not stop us we will overcome them all " The Leader said making all members nod " I believe The Detective prince managed to survive the attack on him " a member said . " Do not worry Brothers and Sisters the detective prince can not with stand our attacks for much longer " The leader said before leaving.


	5. Akechi's Velvet room

-Okumura foods-

Goro Akechi may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Predictably Akechi was made CEO of Okumura food over Haru even though himself was also a Phantom Thief.

However, even after failing miserably in his original plan to destroy his fathers reputation and credibility, Akechi still had one last thing to fall back on. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had no choice. If he wanted to win, he needed help.

Akechi paced about inside his secret room, the faint light reaching about a foot into the confined room.

Akechi suddenly heard the door leading into the room open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Akechi moved and peered through a small window. And that was when he saw who was making the footsteps. It was the only one Akechi could trust to do this sort of thing.

Her name was Farah, a third year Shiujin Academy student. Before his return to Tokyo Akechi had spent quite the amount of time interacting with Farah. He learned some interesting things about her: for one, she had no friends, and almost no family left save for a deranged cousin locked away in Ambrose asylum. So when Akechi showed her the slightest bit of kindness, Farah was all too eager to do whatever was asked of him.

In her hands, Farah carried a dinner tray. She walked up to the door and peered into the room. She was immediately met with Akechi's gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting him to be standing right behind the door. Farah nervously looked back at the stairs, to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"I-I have brought what you asked,sir," she whispered.

"Good.," Akechi replied.

Without waiting for Farah to do anything, Akechi reached for the tray himself, took it from her, there lay a small black smartphone on the tray.

"Thank you, Farah." Akechi said

Akechi surveyed the smartphone. It was the only thing left of the legendary Phantom Thief Joker, Akechi knew the old phone still had the app on it.

"Farah there's one more thing I need you to do."

"But of course, sir! Anything!"

Hans pushed the app. "Please step inside."

Farah paused for a moment at the odd request, but walked into the room.

"You want me...to stand here?" She asked.

"Yes, Farah. In the center of it, please."

Farah didn't hesitate this time. They were friends, after all. She stepped into the hexagonal center of the room. She was curious as to why Akechi requested this of her,though.

"But, what purpose do I serve by doing this?", Farah asked.

Akechi stepped up behind her and used a knife to quickly stab into Farah's neck, puncturing her carotid artery. He jerked the blade free, and fresh crimson blood spurted from the wound. A look of shock came over Farah's face as she clutched at her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, nothing important," Akechi smirked. " Enjoy your mental shutdown."

As Farah fell to her knees, There was only one more thing to do. The room was now in almost complete darkness.

Akechi waited, and waited. And waited some more. Did he get an angle wrong? Perhaps Farah's mental shutdown was for nothing? Akechi was about to give up, go upstairs and leave, but what happened next immediately made him scratch that option from his mind. A small, dark-blue portal began to form around the center of the sigil. For a brief moment, all Akechi could see Farah's body. It then shrank until it disappeared.

There was darkness once more, but Akechi noticed that it was different this time; before, there was still the light outside the room, providing a slight amount of visibility. Now, however, there was no light at all, anywhere. This darkness felt thick and heavy, foreboding and sinister.

Akechi sensed something in the room with him. He immediately felt afraid, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He cleared his throat, and tried to speak.

"H-hello?"

There was silence for a moment, then, whatever was standing a few feet away from Akechi spoke.

"For what purpose did you call?"

The thing's voice grated on His ears. It sounded harsh, cruel. He wasn't sure if it was making audible noise, or if it was putting words directly into his mind. Akechi took a deep breath, then replied.

"I have summoned you, because there is something you have, that I desire."

"And what is it that you desire, detective prince?"

How did it know that Akechi was a detective? He quickly brushed this curiosity away; it was irrelevant.

"I know you helped Joker" Akechi said " I want the same power."

There was another, brief moment of silence.

"You are not fit for power, of any sort."

Akechi was taken aback at this. His fear began to be replaced by anger. He was not fit for power? Akechi the detective prince, who had come so close to destroying Shido by wits alone, was not fit for power?

"I did not go to all this trouble, searching out his phone, cutting that stupid bitch's throat, and getting here, just to hear you tell me that I don't deserve power! Do you realize who you are speaking to?" said Akechi, his voice raised.

He listened for a reply, and after a moment, the thing spoke again.

"You would do well to not attempt to order me about, human," igor hissed.

"And you would do well to recognize authority when you see it! I summoned you, I am your master now! You do as I say! Now...now give me your power! I command you!" Akechi angrily replied.

This time the thing waited almost half a minute before speaking.

"You are but a mere human, a bag of flesh. You are as small and insignificant to me, as a piece of bacteria is small and insignificant to a galaxy. You are a petty animal, with petty desires: for conquering, for bloodshed. And there will be much conquering and bloodshed in the future, but you...you will not have any part in it."

Akechi could not handle this. He yelled in frustration, getting down on his hands and knees, pounding his fists on the floor.

Akechi pounded his fists on the floor one last time. His outburst had caused him to be short of breath, with his hands experiencing a dull pain from hitting them off of stone. He stood back up, breathing heavily.

There was a silence, with no reply from the being. Akechi stood in the dark with gritted teeth, awaiting an answer. For five long minutes, nothing happened. Had the thing left?

Just when Akechi was about to give up, he heard it speak, this time in an even lower, more grating voice.

"You are not fit for power, but perhaps...perhaps, you are fit for knowledge. Yes, I believe I will share some of it with you."

Akechi was suddenly overcome with fear once more, his anger quickly evaporating like steam. He felt like running, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He stood rooted to the ground.

" Get ready Inmate " Justine said appearing " Prepare to receive our masters gifts " Caroline said. Akechi gasped as he was suddenly waearing a prisoners jumpsuit and in a small cell just like Akira had been a year prior. Igor sat behind his desk like usual and Justine and Caroline stood by the cell door.

" What is going on?" Akechi demanded .

" You wanted the same as him so we are putting you through his same rehabilitation " Igor said smiling

" What?" Akechi said

" So that is all for now return to your world " Igor said.

" Wait " Akechi said but before anything he found himself back in his secret room. Farah lay at his feet blood coming from her eyes, ears and mouth.

" Such a waste."


	6. The golden playhouse

I stared at the wall blankly. It had been an hour since we discovered that i were trapped inside what is called the dollhouse in the middle of a palace i didn't know, but the shocked expression had yet to leave my face. Who was keeping me here?. What on earth had we done to cause them us so much?...oh right. I started to think about the video that I came across of in the vault. I turned to face the other girls who were sitting around the dining room table, looking just as shocked and horrified as I was. I was going to tell them about the video, but then quickly realizing that there was a high possibility that Whoever was watching our every move, I opted out of saying anything. The silence in the room felt eerie; we were all so shocked about what was happening hence why we didn't know how to communicate with one another like we normally did.

"Well this is fun isnt it?" The shadow asked after the hour had passed, completely breaking the silence in the room. I turned to look at her, and caught her eyes meeting with mine. I scoffed, not completely sure if it was the stupid side of This shadow talking, or if she was only being sarcastic to lighten up the mood in this cold, dark, and miserable place.

The two of us exchanged looks; without a word slipping out of lips we were able to say as much to each other as if we did talk. We were able to do so because of the two years we'd spent having each other's backs. Although with Shadow it was different. One minute, she was taunting me, and then complacemt the next, She was difficult to read, even for me.

But that didn't matter anymore. What The Shadow said gave me enough courage to say what I said next.

"Its great," I responded when no one else would. Though my voice was only dripping in sarcasm, I put on a noticeably fake smile to put more emphasis on my statement. "I wonder what's next? Maybe Makoto is here "

"Oh!" The shadow started before I cut her off.

"No! " I shouted angrily, lifting myself off my chair with great force. "If you want to keep me trapped in here as your dolls, I want to know for how long before they plan on killing me."

"Boy aren't you pessimistic ," The Shadow stated in her calm, soothing voice, manifestly speaking as Makoto would. "You always were the downer of the group. Let's try to have fun."

I wanted to grab onto This Shadow and shake her abruptedly, hitting in her face.

I lied awake while staring at the ceiling of my 'bedroom.' I had never been so terrified about what was to come, for this was a whole new level of intensity , and I knew that the nightmare had only just begun. I start to think about the other Phantom Thieves , do they care that were apparently missing?, does anyone even know I'm gone? How could they not know I'm missing? A sudden noise made me jump in shock. I sat up from the bed and watched the door as my heart pounded hard in my chest.

"It's you," I whispered under my breath, sighing with relief

"Come on, we have three minutes," The shadow replied urgently in a serious tone. She was back to being Like she was before the giant axe/hammer wielding maniac again , which usually made me doubt if she was on my side or not. However, when it came to our secret meetings in the middle of the night, I was almost sure she wasn't playing me Almost.

I nodded my head and followed her down the hallway.

"Whats going on?." I asked with a puzzled expression in a whisper.

"Because I need to talk to you alone," she answered back, also in a low whisper.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked once we got to the end of the corridor and stopped.

"What did you see in the vault? I need to know," she inquired demanding with a cold hard glare. I looked at her skeptically. I wasn't sure that I trusted her completely with the information. It wasn't that I didn't like The Shadow , because I had grown to like her, but we were getting so many mixed messages from her, and she wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person that I knew.

"Why should I tell you? How do I know you're not working for Them?" I questioned while crossing my arms stubbornly.

The shadow rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ann , you need to trust me. You were in the vault longer than I was, so did you see anything that could help you find out ?"

I couldn't help but notice how ironic the situation was; The shadow was helping me find out who was trying to destroy me. I unfolded my arms, and prepared to speak.

"Okay, fine yes. There was a few things blue prints to this place for one , info about us and the Phantom Thieves .'"

The shadow's eyes flickered. "And did you see anything else?"

I hesitated. "Yeah…" I said, but was unable to finish my sentence.

"Ann, we're all in this together," The shadow said in a harsh tone. "I'm trying as hard as I can to show you that I am still on your side. That I am not letting them win."

I stayed silence for a few seconds after that, until I realized we weren't getting anywhere with my resistance so I finally spoke.

"I saw Something called end game-" She cut me off.

"Wait what is end game? What the hell does that even mean? " she asked with a look of disbelief and anger.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah well I would have, but then She interupted me again, " I retorted with an icy glare. "You realize we only have around one minute right? So we can't just waste time talking about pointless things."

"Alright fine," she responded with the classic eye roll. "So what do you think it means?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out. It has to be clearly related to us right?"

"I have no clue. But I promise you I will find out," she stated with much determination.

I sighed when I looked down at my watch. It was almost time to go back into your room, and we hadn't come up with many answers at all.

"Yeah maybe, but we can't discuss this further, you have to go back to your room now," I said, slightly moaning in frustration. "How on earth are we going to discuss our theories, and find out who them is, when we only have three minutes of freedom to do so?"

"I know that it feels like torture Ann but if we stay on their good side, we might get more answers." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to let them win, but I knew that The Shadow me was right. I also knew that if we acted out again the consequences would be severe. I reluctantly nodded my head, and then She and I headed toward my replicated room"

The next morning dawned much too early; I had barely slept the entire night. Them was constantly on my mind and it was killing me that I still couldn't figure out who he was.

As I started to hop out of the bed, I noticed a box that was lying on the head of the bed, with a little red note on the top. I crawled over to the end of the bed and picked up the small note, opening the elegant looking box, for I was curious about the contents. I opened it to find a silk blue cocktail dress with pearls sewn into the seams, as well as a matching bracelet. I shook my head in a disgusted manner; I found it really creepy that the same person, who was torturing me,also happened to be sending me gifts. I then glanced at the note, and read it, 'Ann we're having a party and you're invited!' I rolled my eyes, closing the box and tossing the note aside. I frowned up at the camera and hopped off my bed. I really hoped that Them was getting the message; I was no longer going to play his warped game, and be their little 'puppet.'

After putting on my orange jumpsuit on again, I exited my bedroom, and Vert , Blanc and Shadow me were waiting for me in the hallway also wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Morning," I stated, faking a slight smile, but it merely turned back into a frown. Being happy in this prison/dollhouse was hard to accomplish.

"Morning " Shadow Ann responded while smiling happily, but I could tell despite her outward positive attitude that deep down being stuck in the dollhouse was killing her just the same.

"So did you guys get gifts from them?" I questioned curiously. Shadow me nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're going to a party. I'm excited!" Shadow me exclaimed with a simulated perky manner. I knew that she wasn't actually excited, but all of the pretending was driving me insane. I just wanted to tell the truth, that I didn't want to be one of their puppets anymore. It was time that we as a united front took a stand.

"You're excited?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well I'm not. I'm not excited to be stuck in this god damn prison. I'd rather be stuck in a real prison than be in here!" I felt like screaming until my lungs fell out. I was frustrated, tired, lonely, upset and most of all I was homesick.

"Ann," Shadow me warned.

"No, We shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to feed into their little creepy ass game," I said.

"Okay, stop. Think about what will happen if you keep on arguing about this. There isn't any point at the moment," Shadow me stated, trying to bring peace to our slight argument. "Where is this party anyway?" I asked curiously while glancing around the empty hallway.

"I have no idea," Shadow me replied, sighing as her eyes started to fill with worry.

My eyes scanned the near by room some more, until they landed on some of the most disturbed things I had ever seen. There were mannequin versions of the phantom thieves

My eyes widened as large as dinner plates.

"Oh my god," I managed to choke out, pointing my index finger at the objects before us.

"What's wrong Ann?" Shadow me asked worriedly, guiding her concerns by the shocked look on my face. The girl followed my hard gaze to what was in front of us.

"Oh my god," She gasped.

"This is beyond creepy," I commented with the same amount of disgust. I suddenly heard a loud gasp and a groan next me, i turned to see the shadow me explode into black smoke.

I let a few teardrops stream out of my eyes, down my cheeks. Now that I was alone again, I gave myself the privilege of letting my guard down. Something I seldom did.

The figure laughed i looked up to see her. She was wearing a white priestess outfit

She had long blonde hair.

" Cheer up " the shadow said " My name is Catherine and were going to have fun Ann."

I looked at Shadow Catherine.

" Welcome to the Golden Playhouse " Catherine said.


	7. Reunited and it feels so good

The eyes of seventeen year old Makoto Niijima fluttered open tiredly. It took those chocolate brown orbs some time to adjust to the darkness that had descended in her room. Both her home and her neighborhood were eerily quiet; no sound was heard apart from the girl's soft breathing.

So what had woke her up? A quick glance at the clock sitting on her dresser showed twelve midnight. Sighing, she groaned and turned such that she was lying on her side. She couldn't figure out what had awakened her in the first place.

Tap. There, Makoto realized that was why she was jolted awake: by a sound coming from her window. She bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling a wave of fear running through her. Who would be crazy enough to be doing this at midnight? Tap. A small pebble was thrown in the window and landed near her bed, the aim absolutely perfect. It made a tapping noise as it grazed the wooden floor.

Hesitantly, the girl sat up from her position, looking quizzically at the pebble lying on the floor. Bending down, she picked up one of the few pebbles on the floor, marveling at its smooth texture. Slowly, she made her way to the window, shuddering at the coldness of the wooden floor.

Peering through the curtains, Makoto gasped. Standing on the front lawn was a very familiar looking curly haired boy. Not only familiar, but it was her friend Akira Kurusu. He was clad in his usual black jacket and jeans. Quickly and without hesitation this time, she leaned her head out.

"Makoto-Chan!" Relief spread through sixteen year old Akira's face as he called out to her as loud as he dared. He made his way over such that he was directly under her window.

Makoto tried to bite back a smile. She glanced up briefly, seeing the moon hung briefly amidst the almost starless sky. Returning her attention back to Akira. she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice barely above a whisper, Makoto couldn't believe what was happening at all. Was Akira really at her apartment at midnight?

"Do you think you can let me in first?" Was the reply she got.

Without a word, she made her way downstairs, weary at not to wake her sister up. Avoiding the creaky second step, Makoto hurriedly skipped all the way to the front door and unlocked it. Staring back at her was the caring brown eyes of her best friend.

"Thanks Makoto-Chan." Akira said gratefully.

Makoto simply smiled and nodded, still wondering why exactly Akira was doing at her house at such a late hour. Wordlessly, the duo made their way up the stairs to Makoto's room after Akira shrugged his jacket off. Slowly, Makoto shut her room door and turned to Akira, whom had switched on the dresser light. It lit the room with a soft glow, enabling both friends to see each other better.

The girl took a seat at the edge of the bed, curiousity written all over her face.

"Akira-Kun, what are you doing here?" She enquired, gesturing for the boy to take a seat next to her. The boy in question smiled sheepishly, a warm smile that made Makoto's heart skip a beat.

"Well…About that." Makoto could tell that Akira was obviously hesitating to tell her.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk, and I guess my feet just found its way here." He finished lamely.

Makoto had to stifle a giggle. Cocking her head to the side, she raised her eyebrows, sending Akira a 'yeah right, like I believe you' kind of look.

"Seriously Akira, not that I don't like having unexpected company at midnight, but what are you here for?" She glanced at her friend pointedly.

Akira shrugged, adjusting himself so that he was in a comfortable position. Looking at Makoto in the eye, Akira sighed and replied.

"It's just that…."His mouth opened and closed before it opened again.

"I umm….I just wanted to see if you"

The moment Akira's words left his mouth, Makoto's expression changed. Her curious look now became one of slight sadness. She frowned, and then sighed, leaning against the bed frame. Before Akira had mentioned it, Makoto had almost forgotten about the breakup. The day Akira decided to return to his home town once his probation was lifted.

Makoto had just wanted to be alone after receiving the news, not telling any of her friends about it. Surprisingly, she didn't cry one bit then, not a single teardrop. Using that time alone earlier, she had written a new song. Now, she scowled at the thought of her ex.

Akira noticed the shift in Makoto's mood instantly, and moved closer to her. He engulfed her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry for bringing it up" He said quietly, placing his head gently on Makoto's shoulder from behind.

Makoto shuddered at Akira's touch, feeling goose bumps forming on her arm. Why was she reacting like this? She felt her tense shoulders relax visibly, but her emotions were unstable once more.

"It's not your fault Akira-Kun…." She murmured, blinking back tears.

Akira being Makoto's friend for almost 2 years, knew the signs. He released his hold on Makoto and got off the bed, pulling the chair from Makoto's desk forward before sitting on it, in front of his friend. Makoto won't look at him, staring at her own entwined fingers, her lower lip bitten.

"Hey…" Makoto felt Akira fingers placed themselves under her chin and lifted it such that she was gazing into those beautiful eyes.

Makoto didn't know why she felt like crying in front of Akira when she didn't drop a tear alone earlier. But looking into those worried brown orbs, she couldn't help it. Makoto just simply broke into tears quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Wordlessly, Akira stood up to sit on the bed again. He pulled Makoto close to him, allowing her to cry in his chest, wrapping his arms around the small of her back.

Makoto just cried her heart out, releasing all the emotions she was burying within herself earlier. She could feel Akira slowly rubbing small smooth circles along her back, consoling her in his own way. She heard him murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Slowly, Makoto's sobs subsided and her muffled cries turned into slight sobs before nothing was heard. After crying, Makoto did feel slightly better, but strangely, she felt a bit tired as well. She didn't move from her position nested in Akira's chest, her breathing gradually becoming normal again.

Inhaling, she couldn't help but smile as the familiar smell of Akira's bath soap filled her nostrils. Then, as if something had hit her suddenly, she slowly pulled away from her position.

"Kurusu-kun….I'm so sorry for staining your shirt…." She trailed off, glancing at the wet spot that now stained Akira's white shirt. Akira simply smiled his famous grin at her.

"It's fine Makoto-chan, don't worry about it." Using his thumb, Akir gently wiped away the dry tears that stained Makoto's cheeks.

Makoto closed her eyes at Akira's touch, a warm feeling coursing through her veins. This was something she missed, just Akir and herself together without anyone else. Heat rose up her cheeks unexpectedly, and she hurriedly turned away, grateful for the dim lighting to cover up her blush. The duo was quiet for a moment. Fluttering her brown eyes shut despite seeing the look Akira was sending her, she willed herself to think about the guy whom she loved most of all. She smiled at the first image that popped to her mind and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Akira…." She murmured under her breath, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts. It was Akira.

Akira was looking at Makoto quizzically.

"Makoto-Chan? You alright?" Akira was met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at him with such love…Wait, love? Was he seeing things? Makoto only smiled at him.

"Thank you Akira…." She breathe as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Akira was puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything…." She murmured into his chest, before lifting her head so she was facing him.

Akira didn't know what took over him, but he found himself slowly closing the distance between their lips. Makoto's eyes fluttered close the moment she felt Akira's soft lips brush against hers. Oh my gosh….. The kiss was full of sweetness, and Makoto could feel fireworks exploding in her head as her lips moved against Akira's.

They broke apart after a moment, both feeling a tingling sensation on their lips. Makoto opened her mouth but no word came out of it.

Makoto couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world. The duo climbed into Makoto's bed, Akira wrapping his arms around her protectively while she sighed in his chest. Akira reached over to turn off the dresser light.

"Night Akira. I love you."

Akira stroked her hair lightly with his free hand. "Love you too Makoto-chan."

And with that, holding one another in their arms. It was the sudden turn on of the tv that caught their attention " The midnight channel presents the golden playhouse " the announcer said " Good evening welcome to the golden playhouse i am Trisha and tonight we have a special guest a Phantom Thief known as Panther " Trisha said as it switched to the battlefield showing Ann.

" Well...Shit."


	8. Saving Ann

The thieves met at the hideout. Each had more or less recovered, though Makoto wished she could forget what she saw. Haru crossed her arms.

Akira sat at the tabke, Ryuji and Makoto on each side. Yusuke looked around before sitting next to Ann. Morgana was on the table, still in his feline form.

"I didn't expect to miss this so much" Akira admitted with a smile. "But Ann needs our help."

Futaba nodded.

"Indeed."

She went to take the book. Philemon looked at Ren.

"We brought you all together to show you that we found Ann and the game she is playing."

"Yes. Me and Akira saw her last night in something called the Golden Playhouse." Makoto said

Akira nodded.

"The Golden Playhouse!."

They all turned to Morgana, who was getting more and more worried.

The explanation took time. By the end of it, Makoto was livid.

"So, you are saying there's a deity out there who wants to punish men who stray in a relationship by makig them compete agaisnt each other in something called the golden playhouse where they have to climb up this wall every night and if they fail they die…"

"Won't happen. It simply won't. The Golden Playhouse is ment to be male only having Ann there is a special case. I cannot give the details, but it is a twisted god we are dealing with."

"There's no way I'm leaving a god to toy with mankind like that."

Morgana smiled.

"As expected of The Queen."

Akira turned to Makoto and smiled.

Sadayo returned the smile.

"We know the way." Morgana said " The golden playhouse is Momentos prison "

They talked more, after that. About details and the likes. When they the hideout, not a second had gone. They went back to their daily activities. An idea crossed Makoto's mind as the day ended. She found the three teens and told them about it.

"Do you still have the videos of Ann's abuse?"

"Yes. What for?"

Makoto crossed her arms.

"I have been thinking. We can hesitate on this one we have go to straight off."

The teens' eyes lit up.

"Shes right."

"Ok then"

Akira grinned.

"In hunting, this is called covering your tracks. Not only do you hide yourself, you also hide which path you took. Misdirection. You make them believe you went right when, in fact, you went left."

"Exactly."

Ryuji cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get to work, then."

Once more they dived into Momentos. They knew the way by now. Reaching the prison was easy. Then came the unexplored part. Makoto stayed close to Haru, glancing at the girl worriedly. The place disturbed her greatly. Ryuji was also by her side, leaving Akira and Morgana to lead them.

As they got higher, the prison's instability blocked their path as the ground rose to the ceiling.

"Alright." Akira sighed. "Not that way."

Morgana turned to a suspended bridge… and nearly lost an ear to the bladed pendulums.

"Okay, not this way either."

"Maybe not." Akira retorted as he noticed the sheep statue. "We met one of these before. Pulling the jaw should stop the mechanisms."

Akira volunteered to activate it. Putting their hand in the sheep's mouth disgusted just about all of them, especially Ryuji and Haru.

The blades didn't stop. Morgana looked at the statue.

"The eyes are missing. I guess we need them to activate the mechanism."

Futaba grumbled and voiced her thoughts.

"Why is there a prison here? " she said softly.

" That is unknown i have no idea why" Morgana said

Futaba looked at the pair and sighed.

"I feel like there a presences here we've met before."

"Right. So… Now, where would the eyes of that statue be?"

"Either in a hidden room or carried by an enemy." Akira offered. "I don't have many references for that kind of situation. Most of my knowledge comes from books and movies."

"Not video games?" Futaba asked.

"I've never been much of a gamer. When I had time for myself, I spent it either at the library or in the forest."

Morgana thought.

"Right now, an enemy's the most likely answer. They are for this tower, so this means the Shadows have to be nearby. Also, the warden wouldn't give something that important to low-ranked grunts. This has to be a high-ranked Shadow, most likely one in a golden armor."

His prediction was right. They found the first golden armor in the previous room. Akira let Ryuji do the honor. The blonde teen snuck behind the armor, tapped his shoulder and, the moment the Shadow turned, ripped its mask off. The armor dissolved to reveal a knight in heavy armor.

"I think those guys are weak to lightning." Morgana frowned. "Ryuji, Akira, hit it!"

"Got it! Blast off, Captain!"

"Arsene, take flight!"

The two lightning bolts hit the knight point blank. Yusuke unsheathed his swords and, as the knight staggered, thrust them into his mount. Makoto whirled around and punched the knight in his throat,exposing his chest. Morgana jumped and thrust his scimitar deep and hard in the Shadow, finishing it. The black goop spread on the ground to reveal a yellow gem.

"That must be it."

"Good. Now, where is the next?"

The lower floor had not one but three golden armors. Akira began chanting.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe – Catch a tiger by the toe – If he hollers, let him go – Eeny, meeny, miny moe. This one."

Haru gave him a weird look. Akira turned to her.

"What?"

"Eeny meeny? Seriously?"

"They are three and a coin only has two sides."

"Still, a counting rhyme? I wasn't expecting that from you, Joker."

"Yeah, well, there are lots of things you don't expect about me, so draw your ade and let's try this one."

It was the right one. They used the same strategy, Ryuji and Akira stunning the knight while Makoto, Morgana, Yusuke and Haru tore it apart. Once they had the second eye, they returned to the statue and filled the sockets. This time, the mechanism worked and the pendulums stopped swinging. Morgana's tail twitched.

"We're getting closer, I can feel it."

The further they went, the more distorted the prison was. A room they reached had every door barred and a missing staircase despite their map telling otherwise.

"Did you honestly think stairs would appear just because you wished so?"

The group turned to see a knight in gold armor emerging from the ground. The Shadow taunted them.

"This majestic prison is the symbol of Catherine's admirable accomplishments. Curs like you have nothing to do in it."

"That's why they call us thieves." Akira retorted. "Show us your true form!"

"As you wish."

The armor dissolved, revealing a green Shadow. Akira instantly ate his words. Morgana raised a brow.

"Is it me or it's shaped like a –"

"Shush!"

Ryuji gulped.

"That… thing…"

"Kill it." Makoto uttered. "Kill it! Right now! Get rid of it now!"

All seven thieves unleashed a barrage of spells that barely phased the Shadow. The being eyed Makoto. Akira snarled.

"Stay away from her, you creep!"

He fired. The bullet hit right between the eyes and pushed the Shadow back. Makoto took her Uzi and fired wildly. The Shadow moaned in pain. Morgana cheered.

"Physical attacks seem to work better than spells. Show no mercy!"

Ryuji was the first to jump, his club high. He beat the creature senseless, roaring like a madman. Makoto snarled like a cornered cat, unleashed her spiked knuckles and hacked into the green flesh of the Shadow, Morgana close behind. The Shadow opened its mouth, only for yusuke and Haru to fire in the hole. The Shadow dissolved into goop after a particularly brutal slash of Akira.

Makoto cleaned her hands.

"Next time, behave."

As Akira turned to the newly-appeared staircase, Morgana noticed something.

"Err… guys? I think the busts are staring at us."

Indeed, the busts of The thieves defeated shadows were following the group. Ryuji and Haru looked at one another and stuck their tongue before flipping them the bird.

The staircase led them to a set of huge doors. They didn't bulge when they tried to enter, but one of the feminine chests was angled so they could scale it. This is how they found themselves on the balcony over-watching the throne room. Catherine was inside, and positively livid.

"How is it you haven't found those intruders yet? You are worthless!"

Morgana grinned.

"She'd never imagine we're in the same room and watching her. Come on, Ann is close."

Close meant the corridor right behind the throne. The room was filled with gold and jewels, but it was the tied up and gagged Ann in the middle that interested Morgana.

"Wee have to free her."

"And how do we do that?" Akira asked.

Morgana grinned.

"My… apologies for displaying such an insolent sight in front of ladies. I had no idea human desires had that kind of effect on me."

"It might explain why you're able to track her down." Akira suggested."

"We got ann. Now, we need to get it out."

"It's going to be complicated." Haru winced. "These knots are giving me trouble."

"It's not like we have a choice."

Yusuke cut the ropes and soon the group was out of the treasure room and over the balcony above the throne room.

For as good as Akira's idea was, it seemed Catherine's Shadow was cleverer still.

"Go-go! Let's go, Ka-mo-shi-da!"

A volleyball knocked the crown out of the thieves' grasp. The group turned, weapons drawn and ready to fight the Shadow.

"Of course." Akira sighed. "It couldn't be simple. Still, I thought we'd avoid that kind of ambush by taking a different path."

"I should commend you for your cleverness if you weren't trying to steal my prize. But I can't let you get away with this. It is the core of my world, the proof I am the warden of this prison."

"You are the warden of nothing." Ann retorted. "You're just a lustful, delusional woman."

"And yet, no one did anything about it, not before you came. Because they wanted to bask in my fame. Because I was famous and they wanted some of my glory, students and adults alike. This is why they covered for me, why they protected me. Only suicidal idiots such as you refuse to accept that."

"We aren't idiots." Akira retorted. "We have standards, that's different. You crossed the line this time."

"A line? Since when has there been a line? This is my playhouse. I do in it as I please."

"No." Ryuji snarled. "Not on our watch."

"And who do you peasants think you are to go against me? I am more than a mere woman. I am a cut above the rest of mankind! This is why I can do what I want. Because I am superior."

"A cut above?" Ann retorted. "You mean below! You're just a demon obsessed with your desires!"

"Demon? How right you are…"

Red and black light surrounded her. The thieves slowly backed away.

"Oh, not good." Morgana gulped. "She's turning into her true form!"

Akira winced.

"We're in trouble, alright. Just remember: We need to subdue that… thing…"

The transformation was over. Now, before the thieves, stood what could only be described as the father of all "cubi" kind. Massive in size, ram-horned, disheveled, eyes yellow, red and wild, fanged mouth and a drooling, lolling tongue several meters long, he was wearing nothing but his cape on his shoulder and the crown on his head. Not only that, he had four arms, one pair holding a knife and fork while the other hands held a riding crop and a glass of wine in which the cognitive Ann floated like a toothpick. To finish the picture, tiny slaves were chained by his sides while a trophy in which female lower bodies were writhing stood between his legs.

The thieves were speechless.

"Oh god…" Ann uttered. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah." Ryuji shuddered.

Makoto grit her teeth. " Uh?"

"A most appropriate form… If he wants to hurt you, he will have to kill me first!"

"Agreed." Morgana grimly nodded. "We can't let this monster hurt Akira or Lady Ann."

Haru gulped.

"This won't be pretty…"

The monster laughed.

"Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't letting you sleep tonight!"

He whipped his crop. The chained slaves slung volleyballs at the thieves who had to jump out of the way. Ryuji got one in the shoulder.

"It hurts!"

"Try to deflect them if you can't dodge!" Yusuke called as he sliced a ball in two. "Goemon!"

His Persona appeared and swing his pipe sword at Catherine version of Komashida, hitting his wrist. Akira called his own Persona.

"Arsene, ravage that bastard!"

Catherine Kamoshida swung his knife. Arsene's bladed heel collided with it, only for Morgana to have Zorro unleash a burst of wind to slash the wrist. Ryuji evaded a fork attack and summoned Captain Kidd to strike the hand. Ann called her Persona.

"Dance, Carmen!"

The cat-woman appeared and sent two fireballs to Kamoshida's face. The Shadow raged.

"You punks!"

Volleyballs flew once more. This time Ryuji called Captain Kidd. The Persona's boat took most of the attack, but Morgana was hit square in the head.

"Mona!" Ann called. "Carmen, heal him!"

Morgana grunted as a wave of refreshing energy washed over him. Arsene unleashed a burst of red light between Kamoshida's eyes while Yusuke, Haru and Makoto managed to strike in various parts of his body.

Then Kamoshida plucked one of the female bodies in the trophy and ate it. The wounds vanished as if they never existed. Akira gasped.

"He can heal himself!? Not good. Destroy this cup at once!"

"We'll deal with it." Haru said. "Skull, with me. You attack physically, I attack magically. Panther and Mona, keep us healed. Joker, distract Kamoshida!"

"Got it."

It wasn't easy. Morgana and Makoto stayed behind the group, casting healing spells while Ryuji and Haru tore the trophy apart and Akira used himself and Arsene as a shield against most of the Shadow's attacks. The trophy was eventually shattered by a particularly brutal swing of Ryuji's pipe. Kamoshida raged.

"How dare you!? This was from when I won the nationals!"

"You're saying it held a special meaning?" Ann smirked. "Good. One blow to your ego."

Ryuji winced.

"Panther really vicious when she wants to be."

"I am when a monstrous bastard is threatening my kids!"

"Monstrous? You dare to call the great Kamoshida monstrous? Don't you know who I am?"

"We don't care." Akira retorted. "You kidnapped one of us, your using the form of one we've defeated. That's reason enough for us to kick your ass! Everyone, no mercy!"

They didn't bother with Personas. Instead, each thief drew his weapon and tore into the Shadow.

Ann's frantic whipping left red gashes on his face.

Makoto and Ryuji's clubbing nearly broke one of the legs.

Morgana's scimitar hacked into the arms.

Yusuke and Haru's swords tore through the chest.

Alira's dagger dug deep into the stomach.

The Shadow panted. He wasn't down yet, but the beating had been vicious. Ryuji smirked.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine?"

He narrowly blocked the knife aimed at him. Ann yelped as the Shadow's tongue darted at her.

"No! That thing is so not touching me!"

Carmen appeared and burned the offending appendage away. Kamoshida shrieked in pain.

"She is tough." Morgana frowned. "Using brute force will take awhile."

"Yes... This will not be the last we meet Phantom Thieves."

The Shadow faded in a burst of white light. Makoto looked at the group.

"All is well that ends well. Now lets get out of here."

"Indeed." Morgana grinned as the prison shuddered. "But I don't think now is a good time to talk about it.."


	9. Rise on the rise again

"The music these days is nothing compared to what I use to listen too back when I was growing up we didn't have sell outs like justin beiber we had marky mark for that back in my day we had queen, ac/dc , kiss, guns 'n' roses you now real bands with real music .

Hell even david bowie was better then most of what's out there today ok ok the rap music isn't that bad I mean for the first real white rapper eminem is pretty good anyway that's not the point.

the music today still sucks and the future's probablly will too".

I sit watching the t.v. Music videos are on the music sucks so bad "Will? can you take out the trash?" my wife calls " I'm watching the t.v." I say back " You can change the channel when Nickleback comes on" she replies. Nickleback? Seriously poser central right there .

My wife soon takes the trash outside herself, clearly not happy with me. "P...p...p...pokerface p...p...p...pokerface" a voice says I look to the t.v. A slender brown haired Japanese chick is on the screen dressed in the most rediculous outfit ever, it looks like a Ronald mcdonald Hatsune Miku , her music isn't that bad I mean it's catchy the video isn't that bad I mean she's singing about pokerfaces and sex but still the more I watched the more I started to like her music .

"Who is that?" I say " That's Risa? ….no her name is Risette " my wife says I nod " Not bad" I say my wife laughs , I just stare at the screen I had to know more about her I had to listen to more of her music tomorrow i'm gonna go to the record store on the corner .

-The next day-

I walked into the record store " Hey man nice shirt" the man behind the counter says im wearing a g'n'r shirt " Thanks hey do you have any Risette albums ? " I say " Yeah in modern J-pop but hey it doesn't seem like your style of music man " the man says.

" It's not it's for my niece " I say, the man nods and points in the modern pop direction .

, I walk over to the modern pop section I soon find Risette's Sapphire album " Did you see pink's new video weird huh?" a teen age girls says not far from me. Pink? That singer that's actually really good sure I mean a bit bitchy in her early days " Yea her music is weird these days " another girl next to the other one says I shake my head and go and pay for the Risette albums I found two the fame monster and artpop.

I head home I see some people with Risette shirts on , I smile man I need to find a couple of them for myself.

" I don't want to be friends I don't want to be friends oh a romance I need you like a bad romance" Risette sings as we dance together I smile at her our lips meet her lips are so soft it's like an angels we move closer to the balcony " I can't believe I found you " Risette says I nod as I push her off the balcony.

Suddenly I can see my head on her body " i've always been bisexaul I mean a pretty woman always imspires me " I say as I hit the floor .

I wake up with a thud i've apparently fallen out of my chair " It was just a dream it's always a dream sometimes I don't want to wake up" I say to myself .

I look over to my laptop it's still on youtube and the playlist of Risette is on.

"that explains the dream then " I say getting up , it's been a week since I discovered Risette's music and I gotta admit it's growing on me .

"it's time I learnt more about her and maybe one day I can meet her for real."


	10. The end of an era

In Kamurocho there is a japanese style mansion, inside in a what looks like a board room, the Yakuza clan leaders have gathered.

" Ah the Clan leaders are all here " a man says walking in wearing a black suit, his hair is in a ponytail.

" Yes Godfather we have gathered at your request " a leader says

" Whats the point this city. Doesn't fear us anymore" Another clan leader snaps

" Watch your tongue " a woman says

" This is not the old ways " the second clan leader says.

" Those Phantom Thieves have made control of this city hard " a female clan leader says says.

" Being a myth isnt a bad thing "

" Brothers and sisters relax " the godfather says taking his seat " We have controlled this city for years, we've dealt with opposition. The clan leaders nod and mumble in agreement " Look we will deal with these Phantom Thieves and anything else that stands in our way"

All clan leaders nod showing their agreement

" Excellent " The godfather says putting his hands together " Now shall we begin."

" Mmmph!"

" Oh shut up" A woman with white face paint and a broken heart on her forehead dressed in a bikini with knee high boots and gloves dragged another woman tied to a chair she was blonde hair and is dressed in a black dress " Honestly your more trouble then your worth " the woman said dragging the other woman onto the rooftop.

The woman had been Vendetta's prisoner for months after her clan betrayed her. Vendetta dragged The woman over to the edge over looking at a Mansion " This is the end for you " Vendetta gloated " Mmmph" The woman replied ball gagged " Your clan is over there with the rest of the Yakuza, once i blow it up and remove most of the big bad's this city is mine no one will stop me " Vendetta said. Vendetta mounted The woman " Mmph!" The Woman protested " How does it feel you used to lead them and now your helpless to help them as one by one they will be killed off but dont worry " Vendetta said rubbing The woman's side " Im going to make you beg for your life" Vendetta said wiggling her butt making The woman protest some more " Oh come on, i know all about you and im impressed bet you didn't expect to hear that" Vendetta said gloating a little and sliding her hand in the front of the woman's strapless dress "Mmmmmph!" The woman said as she did.

Vendetta continued to rub reaching The woman's nipples making the tied up beauty moan

" Excellent " Vendetta as she continued rubbing making The woman moan " Im going to enjoy playing with you."

" Too bad no one is going to help you " Vendetta said The woman suddenly burst into laughter " Whats so funny " Vendetta said removing the ball gag " You forgot something " The woman said " Oh please tell me what i forgot " Vendetta said smug. " Him" Woman said and as if on cue a noise makes Vendetta turn around, only to come face to face with a gun's barrel " Oh shit " Vendetta said. " Kazuma" the woman says.

Minutes later a gun shot rings out.


End file.
